Connectors configured to be mounted onto two circuit boards facing one another, and connect said boards, are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2.
In Patent Document 1, a connector mounted on one circuit board has two locking arms for engaging a right end and a left end of a connector mounted on the other circuit board. The locking arms have hook parts on end parts thereof. The hook parts engage with the connector of the other circuit board. This makes it possible to enhance the connecting stability of the two connectors. The locking arms have operating parts on sides opposite the hook parts. The engagement between the hook parts and the connectors can be released and the two connectors can be separated by moving the operating parts left to right.
In Patent Document 2, a connector mounted on one circuit board has two locking fixtures having locking parts at end parts thereof. The two locking fixtures mate with holes formed on the left side and the right side of a connector mounted on the other circuit board, and the locking parts thereof engage with the edges of the holes. This makes it possible to enhance the connecting stability of the two connectors. The engagement between the other circuit board and the locking parts can be released and the two connectors can be separated by moving the locking parts left to right.
Patent Document 1: JP 06-168759 A
Patent Document 2: JP 06-260245 A